Naruto The search for respect
by Hyuga Neji
Summary: Kakashi took sasuke and planned to train him alone, Naruto was send to Jiraiya again and was forced to make a new team and Neji was forced to get a different sensai. Second chapter is up!
1. Naruto chapter 1

Naruto – The anime (serie's/manga)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Anbu-One), so nothing can be claimed from this story.

My story begins after Naruto and Sasuke got into battle with each other. At the same time Tsunade told Lee that he has to stop the way of Shinobi or go to surgery. But she told Lee that if he did go for surgery he only had 50 % chance to survive it. (So if you want to understand this stuff first read the manga)

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

(*) = Explain (at the bottom of the chapter)

The search for respect.

Sasuke stared at the huge hole that Naruto's (*)Rasengan has ripped in the water tank, 'This is way beyond my power…' Sasuke thought.

Naruto still a little shocked about Sasuke's (**)Chidori brought out a little laught, "He he you didn't expected that from little scaredy cat huh."

Kakashi who stopped the two from killing each other was really angry at Sasuke because he knew he was starting to give in to the power that Orochimaru granted trough the cursed seal.

Sasuke saw Kakashi's face and screamed, "I hate everyone that is stronger then me!"

Then something snapped in Kakashi and he hit Sasuke so hard that he flew through the water tank on to the other roof.

Naruto totally confused stared at with a killing silence that normally isn't something Naruto does fast.

Kakashi said, "Naruto go to Jiraiya he will take care of you I got to teach Sasuke something and with you around it will only be harder, …….. farewell…"

Kakashi grapped Sasuke and then he left and Naruto totally confused saw nothing but a cloud of dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, I will stop training you…" Gai suddenly brought out when they both stared at Lee.

Neji really suprised by this asked "Why…? Lee will be ready to fight in no time…"

Gai hesitated and said, "It will take a long time… not only physical but also mentally. You have no idea how hard it is to lay still like that."

Neji of course asked him, "But what will happen to me then…"

"Well I thought you could join up with Kakashi and Sasuke but something happened between those two so I guess I have to ask Tsunade to hold you for a little time until you can join up with Kakashi and Sasuke…" Gai said.

Neji totally stunned thought, 'But what good can I learn from that flipped woman…'

Gai saw Neji's face and said, "You have to be careful with Tsunade, she's no kitty that you can grab with your bare hand's if you get what I mean and she's stronger than you can imagine"

Neji still had it's doubt's but he thought, 'It's better then being alone all the time and she's good looking for a 50 years old granny…'

Neji left the Hospital in silence with a respectful feeling towards Lee, 'I hope you become better, maybe you never thought of it but I always liked you for being on my team…'

When Neji reached the door he saw Gai burst out in tears again and really had a bad feeling about what Gai was planning to do, 'He said that he would quit training me with a really hateful look towards him self on his face…'. "I hope he won't do anything stupid…".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pervert-SanNin!" Naruto was already searching for him for 2 hours now.

"(***)Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto thought, 'Maybe a toad can help me search for him'

With a loud bang and a lot of smoke a little toad came out, "What do you want you little jerk I was just starting with my dinner damn it!"

A tiny but aggressive toad called Burini came out of nothing.

"Damn it stop calling me jerk and help me find Pervert-SanNin!" Naruto screamed.

"Uhm…what do look like a freaking dog or something, I'm a toad man the only thing I can do is make really loud burp's…" Burini made a little burp and laughed at Naruto who really got pissed ofcourse.

"Damn it if you don't help me I'm not letting you back at all and you will never have dinner!" Naruto really got pissed.

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Hey stupid kid what the hell are you yelling about against little Burini…" Jiraiya appeared on a giant toad that he like's to travel on, "It make's me look good" he said.

Naruto screamed, "Damn it how did you find me I wanted to find you this time!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and thought, 'A got to teach that idiot to keep it down a little even a deaf old granny could have found you in a huge crowded town…'

"Pervert-SanNin, Kakashi said you would take care of me for a while and that he and Sasuke had some stuff to talk about."

"Well I will take care of you but you need some guys to train with right."

"Yeah I want to become really strong this time, teach me more damn it!" Naruto was getting really exited about the fact that he's going to train again.

Jiraiya asked, "But who would be a good partner for you…?"

This of course got Naruto started and he start listing name's, "Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, Shino…"

Jiraiya thought, "Gaara would be great because he's the same as Naruto but that would take way t long, Lee is down and out, I heard Kakashi want's Neji." Jiraiya thought 'Shino would be good and then ofcourse a woman maybe Sakura won't be bad I could teach here some good things and really surprise the rest.'

Jiraiya screamed, "Okay you little brad our first goal is Sakura and then I will ask Shino to join."

Naruto surprised by the fast reaction of Pervert-SanNin he yelled, "Yeah Shino is a big freak but he was strong and Sakura is… well we just need a girl in the group what do you say you big Pervert!"

Jiraiya answered, "Who's the freak, first look at your self you crazy animal, I guess the fifth really put (****)Kyuubi in the wrong guy with your stupid face and all"

"Who do you call stupid with your long gray hair"

"It's blond damn it"

"GRAY!"

"BLOND!"

The end (of the first chapter!)

(*) = Rasengan - Jutsu were you use a lot of chakra and focus it above the palm of your hand and then let it spin very fast. This Jutsu has much more destructive power than Chidori and was perfected by the 4th Hokage.

(**) = Chidori (a thousand birds) – Jutsu were chakra is also pulled to the palm of your hand but it's sort of chakra is different. It forms like a big thunderbolt above your hand and then it's used under high speed that it makes a sound like a thousand birds.

(***) = Kuchiyose (summoning) – Jutsu were you summon a beast to help you. In this case Naruto summons a little toad.

(****) = Kyuubi – This is de demon fox that was sealed inside Naruto by the 4th Hokage.

This was my first time ever that I wrote a fanfic so please leave a message so I can perfect my work.

Greetzz,

Hyuga Neji


	2. Naruto chapter 2

Naruto – The anime (serie's/manga)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Anbu-One), so nothing can be claimed from this story.

My story begins after Naruto and Sasuke got into battle with each other. At the same time Tsunade told Lee that he has to stop the way of Shinobi or go to surgery. But she told Lee that if he did go for surgery he only had 50 % chance to survive it. (So if you want to understand this stuff first read the manga)

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

(*) = Explain (at the bottom of the chapter)

The search for respect.

Neji entered the room were he was supposed to find Tsunade and said, "Hello, is the old Hokage somewhere around here I was supposed to meet her here."

A super aggressive face appeared from behind an invisible screen (she was just taking a shower so she was kind of naked), "Damn it shut up little kid or I will punch you trough the whole village"

Neji kind of shocked by this appearance took a step back and stumbled, "Sorry, I never meant to…" I long silence followed as Tsunade got dressed.

"Well I heard from Gai that it's my job to teach some good technique's and learn to develop your (*) byakugan for more advanced use." A little pause went by and then she said, "Well then I will take you on my next mission and let you train with me for a while if you're okay with that ofcourse"

Neji of course thought, 'What the hell why not!' So he said, "Yeah sure I always wanted to see a fight at Hokage level maybe if I'm lucky you're not that bad at all!"

Of course Tsunade got a little pissed and said, "Well if I lose you're the one with the problem not me…"

"So what is the mission…" Neji asked curious.

"Well our mission is to go to the send village first they asked for a peace treaty because Orochimaru murdered (**)KazeKage and they want revenge."

"So after all the one with the bigger problems is Orochimaru but he still is very powerful…"

"Well 3th Hokage took care of that, … you see he sealed his arm's the same way as the demon fox was sealed so he isn't able to use those anymore"

"So he's unable to cast jutsu's." Neji stared at the sealing and thought what it would feel like the fact that you couldn't use your arms anymore, 'Damn that should really piss somebody off…'

Then Tsunade said, "Well let's pack up it's a long way and we got to survive because it's a very important meeting, I will teach you a thing or two on the way."

So off they go…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Screamed really annoying voice, of course this was Naruto.

"Naruto…" She smiled and this was the first time she didn't have to force her face to smile.

Jiraiya asked of course, "Sakura we need somebody for our team would you be willing to join us I can teach some neat things…"

Sakura blushed a little but then said, "Well I already got a team actually I'm going together with Hinata and Ino…"

'Hmmm… this must be Kurunai's idea right…' Thought Jiraiya he aksed, "Who's idea was that?"

"Kurunai's…" She said this with a awful big smile and Jiraiya stared away and thought, 'At this rate we will never be able to create a team…'

"Yo…" Suddenly Shino appeared.

"You're late!" Naruto said with a really irritating voice.

"Well I know what were going to do. Were going to find some one else to join up, so were going to travel with Tsunade(and Neji) to the sand village and we will join up somebody there. That will be good for the peace treaty anyway…" Jiraiya said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Peace treaty?" Asked Shino wondering.

"Yes sand village is pissed off because Orochimaru killed KazeKage and he tricked the sand village who lost many good man…"

"Well what are we waiting for then! Good luck Sakura bye!" Naruto stormed away with great speed hoping to be the first at Tsunade's place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you!" Sasuke released the cursed seal and went berserk against Kakashi, "I won't stand by and watch anymore I need more power!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with no respect anymore, "Chidori!" He formed so much chakra above his hand that was destroying everything around Kakashi, "I'm not going to hold back against some one who give's in to the will of evil like that I saw enough people die because of this!"

A large blast followed and Sasuke who was totally stunned could only mumble, "What, what do you say you can't understand my pain…" Suddenly there was a tear on Sasuke face and the cursed seal withdrew.

Kakashi saw this and was shocked by his reaction but could understand it, 'His own brother annihilated his family as a result of this he never knew parents love. So actually he's not far off Naruto but I guess he was hiding it for to long.' Kakashi said, "Maybe you have to start realising that we're here to help you not to hurt you. I can help you become way more powerful then you ever seen before, you might even surpass me."

Sasuke's attitude totally changed after this and he softly said, "I will accept your help only if it's as a friend not as a teacher. I never had a real friend…"

Kakashi said, "Your wrong Naruto, Sakura and me we always were your friend but you just didn't want to see that. I will tell you what happened when you passed out in the fight against Haku. Naruto saw you and thought you were dead he totally flipped. His friendship for you already so big that it could brake a part off his seal."

"Seal?"

"I guess you would have figured it out by now. Sasuke, Naruto knows pain more than anybody else does because inside him Kyuubi is sealed. That's what happened when he fought Haku, he let the devil take him over just to avenge you.

Sasuke totally stunned by this said, "Were is Naruto?"

Kakashi, "Huh? You still want to fight?"

Sasuke, "No I want to tell him how foolish I am…"

Then Kakashi smiled, "He's gone on a very big mission with Jiraiya and Tsunade but promise me you will tell him when he gets back."

"Okay I promise, but it won't mean I don't want to fight him but I will save that for later, that idiot." Sasuke laughed for the first time and walked away with Kakashi holding him, "Hey Kakashi let's do something that Naruto likes very much…"

Kakashi frowned, "Good idea I'm really hungry let's grab a cup of ramen!"

The end (of second chapter!)

(*) = byakugan = A blood-line limit that is passed down in the Hyuga clan. It's ability's are to see 180 degrees and he can look trough jutsu's easily. When you're a genius (like Neji) you can use the byakugan to see your opponents chakra points and close them with a special technique.

(**) = KazeKage = The Hokage(best ninja) from the village of the sand.

Well this was the second chapter, next chapter I'm going to include much more battles and training. I hope you liked it.

Greetzzz,

Hyuga Neji


End file.
